The Return Of Evil Tim
by Colton M. H
Summary: Evil Tim returned to the world now The childern of the Culdesac mustt save the world.
1. The Silver Jawbreaker

The Return Of Evil Tim

Chapter 1: The Silver Jawbreaker

_Italics _means thought.

One stormy night Ed was reading a Comic Book called The Return of Evil Tim. Meanwhile the Candy Stares only employ went to the backroom where the gold and silver jawbreakers where. "Master soon I will be able to free you from the silver jawbreaker." The man said then he toke the jawbreakers out after putting the silver one on sale he throw the gold one into the room of space in the end of the back room. The next day Ed woke up and stated to go to Eddy's house when his mother gave him his allowance. Hurrying to Eddy's now he ran to Eddy's house where he found Eddy. "Eddy look what I have $5.00." Ed said when Eddy said, "Wow lets get sockhead." On the way they ran into a new kid how said "Hi I'm Lou I just moved here." "Hi Lou we have to go to Double D's now." Ed said and started running again. When they got to Double D's Double D said, "Have you met my cousin Lou yet." "Lou is you're cousin" Ed and Eddy said in unison when Ed remembered the $5.00. "Double D we must go to the candy store now" Ed said and he grabbed them and ran to the candy store. At the candy store the Eds bought their jawbreakers. When Ed sucked on the silver Jawbreaker a beam of silver light flew out of Ed's mouth and Evil Tim was free. "At last I am Free again after sir Ed trapped me in the silver jawbreaker." Evil Tim said when he fled from the spot to find the Great-Great-Great-Great-Great-Great-Great ancestors of his followers and enemies of the Great sir Ed, sir Edd, and sir Eddy.

Ed then said "these reminds me of the comic book The Return of Evil Tim where a store manager sells a silver jawbreaker that contains Evil Tim." And then Lou walked up to Double D and asked "What was that" "I have no idea" replied Edd when Ed said "It was Evil Tim who has came from the silver jawbreaker that was made by my Ancestors" Ed said smartly. Then Edd devised a plan "Ed you read all the Evil Tim comics and me Eddy and Lou gather the other kids." Edd told the kids that Evil Tim has been released from a jawbreaker and showed them the photos of the event when Kevin said "so where is Ed any ways?'" "Here I am" Ed said in response "To stop Evil Tim we must journey miles into a storage room and find the legendary golden jawbreaker of the great Knights of the Eds." Ed said, "Double D shall build the transports and tools. The rest of us can get ready by locating the door that shall be entered in the candy store." "If Evil Tim has escaped it's are only hope so I agree " Jimmy said, Sara, Johnny, Plank (according to Johnny), Nazz, and Kevin all nodded so they began the search when they looked in the door that the gold jawbreaker is in and they told Double D.

One week later Evil Tim located the Kanker Sisters and went into their trailer. "You are the descendents of my last minions you shall do my biding or perish." Evil Tim said "what's in it for us." Marie asked "anything you want if we succeed if we fail you're life." Evil Tim said annoyed last time they wanted to join. "OK we'll do it boss just don' expect us to call you master we'll call you boss." They all said together. The next day The kids were ready for their voyage into the room of roundness. "So what are the transports and tools Double D?" Eddy asked. "There are all terrain transports and there are also grappling hooks and some time reversers for everyone." Double D said. They started their journey into the Room when The Kanker sisters attacked them. "You will not retrieve the golden Jawbreaker and stop Evil Tim fools" The Kankers all said in unison. Then they shot at Double D's transport that then fell into a Canyon. "Double D nnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo." Ed said now that one of his Best friends has fell into a Canyon. When suddenly a Whirring noise started to get closer "DOUBLE D" They all said happily. When he shot water at the Kankers who fled "water they get hurt by water?" The kids all said surprised "all who work for Evil Tim are weakened by water" Ed said. They continued until they got to a river of lava that was wider than the cars could cross and the cars were stuck on the ground so they had to cross on foot across the stones that where hundreds of feet above the lava. "We have to jump across the lava everyone Sara and Jimmy stay here incase we don't make it." Double D said Ed jumped and landed then Double D jumped he started to fall when he grabbed on to the edge "Ed If I fall tell everyone how I died" Double D reached for Ed's hand when Ed grabbed for it there was a loud terrible noise Double D falling to a almost certain Doom "NNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOO" He yelled as he fell. When he heard a thud _Lava doesn't go thud it must be a rock_ But when he looked down he saw lava then he saw what held him up _my grappling hook must have went off due to the heat. Aha a ledge I'll just swing on to it. Yes._ Lou then jumped across then the others. They finally got to the other side and then started to set up camp.

Is it a good chapter should I continue with Double D going into his doom then come back as a ghost. Will Lou have Revenge with her cousins death. Will Sara and Jimmy betray the others? Stay tuned to find out.


	2. The Legened of Evil Tim

The Return Of Evil Tim

Chapter 2: The legend of Evil Tim

_Italics _mean thought

After setting up camp Lou said " I will do anything Eddy just get Ed to tell me it." "Fine fine fine fine I'll do it" He replied "Ed Tell Lou what she wants" "OK Eddy" Ed said "T raise the dead in a new body you need Evil Tim's power." Meanwhile Rolf was building a bridge with Johnny. Johnny the wood boy put that there." Rolf said. When they got the bridge done Rolf and the others put it down "now we can get the A.T.T's" Eddy said. After getting the transports they started again "Wait, where's Sara and Jimmy" Eddy said "I don't know Eddy. I don't see them." Ed said.

Meanwhile back with Edd. _Strange these seem to tell a story._ Thought Double D. "Thy who eat thou Silver Jawbreaker will release a Plaque onto thy Earth but fear Thy not thou Golden Jawbreaker will be used by the Ed of Sir Ed shall vanquish him." He reed "Double D" Sara said " Evil Tim is holding the others hostage" She said with a sad look "We have to save them" Edd said rushing of. "Well done child you have given me the element now return." Evil Tim told Sara on the way there where more drawings (they aren't important yet) Of Evil Tim. When they got to the end there was Evil Tim's Base in it there was a chair that Evil Tim sat in "Edd you have came to save you're friends that aren't here hahahahahahahahahahahaha." Evil Tim said evilly. "Not here? Sara must have lied then" Edd said. "yes Double D I lied me and Jimmy will have our Revenge on you" Sara said Evilly. Evil Tim then turned Double D into a ghost after he destroyed him.

Meanwhile Camp A (the rest of the kids and Ed and Eddy) started to go to the base of the volcano "when Rolf finds this Jawbreaker of gold he will have a talk with the one who hid it." Rolf complained. "Let us cross the lava gates" Ed said and the chamber opened. "Where is it Ed?" Lou asked. "The entrance chamber is this we must go to a under water cavern and pass the tests. They passed the chamber and went to the water pool and turned the transports to underwater mode. On the way they fought an evil fish guard Ed called Fish man. Then they got to the tests. "Warriors name the weakness of Evil Tim." A voice said. "The Golden Jawbreaker" said Ed. The door opened. "Name the minions of Evil Tim." It boomed. "The Kanker Family" Ed said again. The door opened. "What was Evil Tim called before Evil Tim?" It said one more time This time Ed couldn't answer but Rolf said "Sir Timothy" and the door opened the Golden Jawbreaker awaited. Ed grabbed it but then Sir Ed, Sir Edd, 'n' sir Eddy appeared in the room "Evil Tim must have returned" Sir Edd said.

Next chapter: The Finale Battle.


	3. The Final Battle

The Return Of Evil Tim

Chapter 3: The Finale Battle

_Italics _mean thought

Sir Edd said "Ed is that you from the future there." He said pointing at Ed. "Sure is like 6 is a 7 when you give it a 1 Bucko!" Sir Ed said, "You must have ate the Silver jawbreaker Ed." Sir Ed said thinking that there must be a Golden Jawbreaker here.

Sara and Jimmy where being told the plan that they needed to defeat good when Ghost Edd floated out of the room _I have to tell Ed that Sara and Jimmy have betrayed us._ Edd thought floating towards Ed at a rapid sped.

A while later Edd floated above Ed and started to descend "ED! ED! SARA AND JIMMY HAVE BETRAYED US!" Edd said when Ed, Eddy, Rolf, Johnny, Nazz, Lou, and the Medieval Eds looked up and said "Double D you're a ghost!" Ed then ran up and showed him the Golden Jawbreaker. Edd then told Ed about the inscriptions of the ancients when Sir Eddy said "I remember scamming the kids into making it as an art project." When Sir Ed said "It is to laugh" and everyone but the Double Ds laughed.

After Ed told them how to fight Evil Tim Rolf said "Rolf is ready to fight the Tim that is Eviler than papa's private bathroom." And the others looked like they where about to throw up except for the Ed's who started to laugh.

The group walked miles without a single word for hours when Sir Ed said "Look it is Evil Tim!"

Ed was fighting the Evil Tim as the others fought the Kankers, Sara, and Jimmy. "Take this Evil Tim!" Ed said as he hit him with the Jawbreaker when there was a light Evil Tim had it in his mouth but slowly he was being sucked into it. "I'll Be back I swear it I'll be back. Ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha. Minions disperse till I am back." Evil Tim said as he vanished. The Kankers left and Sara and Jimmy did also. And the world was back to normal again or so they thought. "Oh Yah" Ed said and he hit the Ghost of Double D. now all is normal or so they thought.

I'll make a story about Lou and why she came in to the stary line and Double D's famous cousin will be in it. Until then may Evil Tim be gone.


End file.
